


if by chance

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: i really, really, really, really, really, really like youand i want you,do you want me?do you want me, too?or, kevin is head over heels
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Vanessa Rojas & Hailey Upton
Kudos: 6





	if by chance

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this one-shot i whipped up! i have a rowater social media au on my tumblr @lissethsrojas  
> title: _if by chance_ by ruth b  
> summary: _i really like you_ by carly rae jepsen

“hailey anne upton, i swear i’m going to kill you.”

vanessa has been saying that for the past half hour and, honestly, hailey didn’t even care at this point.

she turned around from her place in front of vanessa in the line and smiled, “i’m sure you will, v. but can you do that _after_ the q&a?” 

vanessa rolled her eyes and huffed, resembling that of a five year old - something hailey didn’t fail to point out.

hailey and vanessa were going to the q&a thing the cast of _five days_ were doing and they had to wait in a freakishly long line to enter the venue. they already bought they’re tickets and now they just had to give them to the bouncers before walking in.

now, vanessa doesn’t hate waiting in line. what she hates is the fact that she didn’t eat anything since breakfast and she is starving. also, she doesn't even like the damn show, so she shouldn't be here - something she mentioned seven times on the drive over and twenty-five times in the line. 

"hailey. hailey. haileyyyy,” vanessa says, drawing out hailey’s name when she doesn’t answer, “i’m hungry.”

hailey rolls her eyes, “there’ll be snacks inside the room. and, oh! we’re going in right now,” hailey said before giving the bouncer her ticket and walking inside the room.

vanessa huffs and gives the guy her tickets before following hailey into the room. 

okay, vanessa has to admit, the building is _fucking_ beautiful. it’s so simple, but so _elegant_. there were chandeliers hanging in the center of the room. and various art pieces that probably cost more than their apartment.

“wow, you really are hungry. you’re drooling all over the room and everything,” hailey joked.

“i hate you,” vanessa said and glared at hailey.

“no, you don’t.”

vanessa huffed out a breath of air, “i’m going to the snacks table. might as well eat as i’m forced to be here.”

“thanks for coming with me,” hailey said when vanessa turned to leave.

“no problem, hails.”

vanessa walked to the snack table, - _why is it at the back of the room?_ \- quickly scanning everything they had: doritos, chocolate bars, gummy bears, a few sandwiches, sprite, coke and cookies. she snatched two packs of doritos and a sprite, the superior drink. 

she decided to hang by the back of the room and scroll through her phone, leaning on the wall for support. she stood like that in peace for a solid two minutes before she was interrupted by someone coming out of the curtain next to her and scaring her.

“ah!” she let out a small squeak when a tall figure came out the shadows.

“sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the figure - who vanessa now realised was a man - said.

“no, it’s fine. don’t worry.”

the man looked at her then the place next to her, seeming to ask “is it okay if i stand by you?”. vanessa got the message and nodded, putting her phone away very slowly _just_ in case he chose to leave her alone. to her dismay, he did not.

“so, why are you hanging at the back? shouldn’t you be trying to get a seat somewhere upfront?” the man asked.

“nah, my friend probably scored us seats already. she’s the whole reason i’m here.”

the man - who vanessa named “steve” - turned so he was facing her, still leaning on the wall, “you don’t sound excited to be here.”

“quite the observation,” vanessa joked, “what can i say? i’m just not a fan of the show, so it makes no sense that i’m here. then again, hailey would never let me let her come here alone.”

“you don’t like the show?” ‘steve’ asked.

“yeah, it’s just not my jam.”

“what about it isn’t your ‘jam’?”

“well, for starters, jane is the only person who hasn’t had a love interest and yet chloe has a new one every season; aiden probably has a mental illness but it’s never addressed and travis has never had a storyline that doesn’t have anything to do with anybody else,” vanessa paused, “but the show does have a redeeming factor.”

“oh? and what is that?”

“kyle. he’s the best character. and he’s also fucking hot,” vanessa chuckled.

“hmmm, that’s very… insightful,” ‘steve paused for a second, “what’s your name?”

“vanessa.”

“well, vanessa, you’re pretty smart.”

“i know,” vanessa smiled smugly.

“you’re also cocky, apparently,” ‘steve’ joked.

vanessa rolled her eyes and shrugged, “i’m either egotistical or self-depreciating. there’s no in between.”

“you’re an interesting person, vanessa. if you don’t mind i’d like to continue this conversation later?”

“there’s still a conversation to finish?” vanessa teased.

‘steve’ laughed and _why_ did that make her tingle, “yeah. we could start a new conversation if you like.”

vanessa ducked her head down and blushed, “i don’t even know your name.”

‘steve’ chuckled and began to say something when the presenter got onstage and started introducing the cast.

“kevin atwater,” the presenter said.

“oh, that’s me,” ‘steve’ said and left, not before winking. vanessa stood there with her doritos for a second before it sunk in that she just spent the past ten minutes talking to kevin atwater. as in world famous actor, kevin atwater. as in guy who plays kyle in _five days_ , kevin atwater and- oh my gosh! she told him she doesn’t like his show. oh gosh. _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ she thought.

she doesn’t know how, but she, somehow, pulled herself together and made her way to her seat, not before grabbing more snacks for hailey. by the time she sat down, half of the cast was on the stage. 

vanessa turned to hailey and took a deep breath, “if i were to tell you that i told kevin atwater that i’m not a fan of _five days_ … what would you do?”

“tell me you didn’t,” hailey’s eyes went wide.

“i wish i didn’t. but i did.”

“you know what, we’ll talk about this later because right now i have a list of questions we need to divide between the two of us,” hailey said and handed vanessa a page.

the q&a wasn’t _that_ bad. if you ignore the fact that vanessa couldn’t make eye contact with kevin at all, even when asking him questions. she felt his eyes on her the whole time, though, and it was very distracting. something that was apparent when she stumbled on her words a few times.

she was _so_ happy when it ended and has never wanted to leave somewhere more than she did in that moment, but of course hailey still wanted to get pictures with the cast and, honestly? vanessa can't blame her, they're all _super_ attractive.

"did you enjoy the q&a?" a voice said from behind vanessa, startling her and causing her to hold her chest. 

"you've _got_ to stop doing that," she scolded. 

"sorry," kevin said, but vanessa knew he wasn't sorry. not in the slightest. 

"listen, all the stuff i said about the show was su-" 

"don't even try apologize. i told the showrunner what you said and she agreed. she's gonna make some adjust to the script for the new episodes." 

"maggie lockwood is changing her script because of me?" vanessa squeaked. 

"yep."

"wow." 

they stood in silence for half a second before kevin started speaking again, "if my memory is correct, i was trying to convince you that we need to finish our conversation." 

"uh, it seems finished to me." 

"well, we could do other things." 

"other things like?" vanessa asked. 

"we could start by you giving me your number. and end with you at my place," kevin smirked. 

_oh my gosh_ vanessa thought, _kevin atwater is asking me on a date. play it cool, play it cool, play it cool._

"are you asking me on a date?" _nailed it!_

"yeah, i am. and i'd really like you to say yes," kevin chuckled. 

vanessa slowly shook her head, "i don't know. i mean, you're a fricken celebrity! shouldn't you be asking one of your co-stars out?" 

"i don't know and i don't care. i do what i want, and right now i want to take you out to dinner." 

_breathe, vanessa, breathe._

"what happens if i say no?" vanessa asked. 

"then i'll stop bothering you." 

"and what happens if i say yes?" 

"you'll make my day." 

_cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, co-_

"okay then," vanessa smiled up at kevin, "i guess i can do charity work." 

"really? charity work? that's cold, vanessa?" 

"you'll get over it." 

kevin ducked his head and looked at vanessa through his eyelashes, "can i get your number now?" 

"yep!" vanessa put her number into kevin's phone and gave it back, looking to her left when she heard hailey call her name, "i should probably get going now. before she calls a search party," vanessa joked. 

kevin chuckled and looked at her, "bye, vanesa." 

vanessa walked to the door, where hailey was, and walked out. the two girls walked in silence to the car, having a conversation during the drive to their apartment.

when vanessa unlocked their apartment door she got a text:

unknown number 

_hey, vanessa. hope you got home safe, see you later😉_

she smiled before typing back a response:

vanessa 

_i did. see ya!_

she went to the lounge and threw herself on the couch, exhausted from the day - even though she did nothing. she closed her eyes with the intention of taking a quick nap before her date with kevin fricken atwater tonight. 

"now, what's this you told kevin atwater you don't like his show." 


End file.
